BitterSweet
by allheart446
Summary: Hello this is really a story that I came up with myself. My own characters and what not   . I really wanted to finish it but please feel free to enjoy and I hope you like it    feedback would be appreciated as I am new at writing lol.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello Everyone this is sorta a Intro into the story so please bare with me ^.^ it may seem boring but I will try to make it better lol!**

It was late at night as she sat there on her soft silk bed sheets. Her name was Kari. She had a white wall room with a full size bed, next to it lay a dresser with a small desk lamp. At the far right there was a closet full of her belongings. She had a pretty little window by the bed where the moon would shine in and lit the room. As the moon's light shone in, it set up a peaceful yet lonely setting. Every night since she was young she had always got lost into her thoughts, but lately she started wondering a lot wondering about her past. Her dad had passed away when she was 13 it was a hit and run accident. Her dad was only a few blocks away when a drunk driver passed a red light and crashed into him as he turned. Now every time she turned at that very same spot she thought about her father and his last minutes. She was now 18 her mother had just recently passed away a week ago from cancer. Kari knew it was coming and so did her mom. She hadn't been very healthy ever since she was young, she had heart problems now cancer. Her mom prepared her for when the worst came and so it did. Now living on her with her 2 brothers she was more depressed then ever. She loved her parents so much, they were the only thing she felt had kept her going through the difficult times. She had nightmares of them constantly remembering the last moments of her mothers words " I'll always love you, I'll tell daddy you said hi". She never imagined life without them so young but she had to move on, it's what her parents would want. Kari had two brothers one named Leon and the other Derrick. They were the two she could run to if she ever needed anything but she wanted to try to handle things on her own. Besides her home life all she would do is go to work, sleep and shop and whatever else took her mind off of the past. As a graduate from high school she had practically no worries except the place she worked at barely supported her. The one other person that she felt understood her better than herself was her boyfriend Mark. He had been her only serious relationship since high school. Occassionally they were on and off but other than that she was happy…or so she at least thought she was most of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

*Ending of Intro Recap: The one other person that she felt understood her better than herself was her boyfriend Mark. He had been her only serious relationship since high school. Occasionally they were on and off but other than that she was happy…or so she at least thought she was most of the time.*

As these thoughts raced through her head she quickly jumped up remembering**... **"O CRAP!" I need to call Madison "I forgot to tell her what time to pick me up for the party and... well first I need to check my computer for messages." Quickly she turned on the computer and logged on to the network. She needed to check on a great friend she met who was very reluctant to move away from where he lived to a place where it was constantly rainy and cold._ YAY new message! _Apparently he was having a rough time until he met and fell in love with a special guy who he described as wolf like. I'm happy Caleb has found a reason to enjoy the new town and hopefully all will go well. Maybe I can visit him sometime. I replied back to his message putting "P.S. Keep me updated =)"…I looked at the clock and it was about an hour later and when the phone rang. "NO WAY. I am not going to talk to Mark right now!" _I am definitely still pissed at him for bringing HER to the concert!_ HER as in the one girl named Merena, I haven't liked her since she faked a love note from my first crush and put it in my locker. Gosh you wouldn't believe how much of a moron I looked like when I showed up to the courtyard searching around for him for about 30 minutes before I looked up and realized my favorite black and white striped bra was hanging from the flagpole in the middle of the open courtyard. It was so embarrassing and I couldn't show my face for a whole week until they found another person to pick on. _On the other hand though if I don't forgive him then I'll have nobody else to take me shopping tomorrow_ "Grrr_!"Meh maybe ill just call him later when I can get my head cleared._ I took my phone off the nightstand beside my bed and started flipping through my numbers until I found my best friend Madison. We had been the best of friends since diapers. I guess it was in a way hereditary since my mom and hers had been best buds around the same age. They did everything together and even had us around the same time. Except I was about a month older which I would never let her forget. On a certain level we understood each other and felt each other's pain. Her mother and father passed away in a freak airplane accident on their way for a family funeral. It was one of the most depressing months along with when my parents died. I remember it took her weeks just to get her color back from looking pale and to get back to at least being stable. She had lived alone in her parent's house until a few months ago when she decided we should be roommates. I have to say I was a bit on edge about the idea but I couldn't stand living with my brothers for any longer. I had just about given up on her answering when many rings later she did.

(Note: Okay i know it's going pretty slow but im trying to come up with ideas and thank you so much ppl that have message me saying you love the Intro =) I have put some of ya'lls ideas in here as well hopefully you will continue reading and stay tuned for Chapter 3.* FYI: Caleb is a character belonging to MrNathanLautner read is story at: .net/s/6500421/1/Caleb_and_Jacob)


	3. Chapter 3

**Kari: " Hey Maddy!"**

**Madison: *yawn* "What time…is it KK?"**

**Kari: " well its… 6:00 P.M.! WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!"**

**Madison: "…"**

**Kari: "uhhh…Maddy? You there?"**

**Madison: "…ZZZZ" **_(snore)_

**Kari: "Well I guess I'll just have to let Kevin know you won't be able to make it." **

Kevin is Madison's big time crush since middle school_. I can't believe how much they flirt and still can't realize how much the other one likes the other. Talk about being clueless much?_

**Madison: " PICK YOU UP IN 8 MINS YOU BETTER BE READY!" **_(Click)_

_Yep that I knew that would work. Hmm now if only I knew what to put on. _After rummaging through the closet and drawers she finally decided to put on a black fitted tank top, dark washed jeans, converse, and a short black fitted shrug to complete the look. After fumbling with my hair I had decided to leave it straight down with some side bangs. The only thing I put on was some lip-gloss so that my lips wouldn't be so chapped.

It was around 6:15 P.M. when the doorbell rang. I quickly rushed towards the tiny hallway and down the stairs.

_THUMP! _"Ouch! Dang these stairs!" I quickly picked myself up and stumbled towards the door. _Good thing the door was able to catch my fall._

"Hey Mad…err umm. Sorry I thought you were someone else." I quickly blushed turning a bright red. Standing in front of me was a tall, light haired, thin looking stranger. He was dressed in some blue jeans with a white t-shirt and some black looking boots. I realized

I had gazed too long as he started looking a little worried.

"Hey there my name is Blaine. Is this the Avalon residence?" I immediately snapped back to reality.

" Yes of course it is. I haven't really woken up yet." I lied to cover up the embarrassment.

" Well I called and is a guy named Derrick here? I'm here to be interviewed for the roommate spot. I heard someone was moving out and I need somewhere to live" _Poor guy I guess my brother had forgotten all about their supposed "roommate interview" it was just a lie only one other person had called for it. Leon didn't like the guy so he ended up telling him the spot was taken._

" Well I'm very sorry you came all the way over here but neither one of my brothers are here." I felt a bit guilty even though it hadn't been my fault.

" Oh, well I guess I'll stop by another time. Just please let them know I stopped by because I really need to stay somewhere soon." He said with a bit of desperation and a disappointed look.

" Sure thing I will let them know as soon as I see them." I told him in a cheerful tone in order to boost his mood. " As a matter of fact I'll give them a call right now and put in a good word for you since you came all the way over here for nothing." I said with a huge bright smile. I hoped that it would give him a little light of hope.

" Thanks a lot." He said with a slight grin. His smile had been too cute and again I couldn't help but blush just a little.

" No problem it was nice meeting you."

" Same here. By the way you look nice tonight wherever it is you are heading to." He winked.

_Gasp! _" H-e-e-y how did you know that?" I couldn't really get the words out because I was too flattered.

"Nobody I know wakes up wearing converse and lip gloss" He let out a light laugh.

" Ha Ha well I guess you are right." He turned around and started heading towards his car. I peeked over to the side of him and saw a shiny white corvette as it came into view._ Wow why would he want to live here when he has something like that?_ I started closing the door.

" HEY WAIT!" he shouted out from about a two-meter distance. I opened the door back up a bit. " I never got your name" He gave a big wide smile.

" It's Kari!" I shouted back to him. I'm not quite sure if he was able to hear or not. He turned back around and walked to his car. I watched him as he got in and drove off. About a couple of minutes later Madison had finally arrived. I headed out of the house and got into her jeep.

"So… KK anything you need to tell me? Like who was that hunk that just drove off?" she said in a giggly voice.

" His name was Blaine. Basically he came over for an interview to fill in my spot when I move out." I couldn't help but wonder if my brothers would drive him to move out due to their insanity or if he would get along with them since he was a guy himself.

"Sounds like a potential boyfriend if you ask me" she said with a suggesting hint in her voice.

I started giggling when I had almost completely forgotten about mark. I was still with him and no way was I going to do anything behind his back. _What AM I going to do with mark?_

" Oh no Kari! I already know what your thinking." She told me in a serious voice. " He's not worth your time. Believe me I know" I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

" What's so funny?" She gave a very puzzled look.

" Well how long has it been and you still haven't got with Kevin?" It was hard not to burst out again looking at her shocked face knowing I nailed her. She took awhile to respond.

" I have my reasons why I don't date and also I actually don't have a huge crush on him like I use to. In fact I'm getting over him." After that we stayed quiet the whole 10 min ride. Madison and I decided to skip the party and just head to the mall. I wasn't really the party type after all. We arrived at the mall when I couldn't believe what I saw. It was a car and a very familiar car. One that I recognized all to well…


	4. Chapter 4

It was definitely him… It was Mark. I felt a tinge of pain inside my gut. _What could he be possibly doing here?_ I think I already knew the answer but I didn't want to face reality.

" Madison, I can't be here right now. We have to get out of here. Please just turn around." I shifted my eyes from the direction of the car in hopes that she wouldn't notice where I was looking. It had been too late she had noticed either way. She parked the car in an empty parking space.

"Kari, eventually you are going to have to face him and come to terms with what he's doing to you." She said in a low, sympathetic voice. " It's obvious isn't it?"

She had been right but yet I couldn't face the fact that he was cheating on me…again.

" Well we don't really know for sure about that. I mean he could just be picking up some stuff for the party." I saw through the corner of my eye glaring at me.

" Seriously? Don't be an idiot about this! What guy comes to the mall at seven that is about to go to some crazy party? He HAS to be going out on another date first." She was getting very frustrated with me.

"He called me earlier though." I tried to watch my words so she wouldn't cause an outrageous uproar.

"And what did he say?"

" Well… I didn't answer to find out."

" THAT'S JUST PERFECT!" She was already passed boiling point.

" Forget it then! I'm getting off." I rushed quickly to get out of the car so that I won't be scolded at anymore._ This is just great now my best friend is getting mad at me. I know what he's doing. It just hurts too much to actually admit it. Then again I need to break up with him. I don't deserve this and it's making me look stupid._ Boy there was barely any people inside the mall. We looked around and shopped for a bit. The whole time I was expecting to see Mark here but maybe he hadn't come after all. _Maybe it was all in my head and it was someone else's car._I'd spoken too soon not long after I saw him at the food court feeding Merena a chocolate covered strawberry." My heart sank low it felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. No matter how much I tried to hold in my tears my eyes swelled up as the started flowing down my cheeks. I couldn't look keep looking but yet I couldn't tear away my eyes from both of them. _That kiss, touch, warm smile, and him they use to all belong to me. So when did it all go wrong? When did I start not being good enough for him? When I declined having sex with him or when I told him I loved him?_ I couldn't help it anymore I just really needed to get out of here ASAP. No words were needed; Madison was by my side she had seen everything just as well as I did.

" Kar.." I didn't let her finish

" Look Maddy.. I'm sorry but I don't need you to telling me I told you so or how worthless he is and that I'll find another guy. I still loved him and thought that it would work out after the first time. Even if I was wrong all I ever wanted was support and you to be happy as long as I was happy. I don't need you throwing it in my face right now."

I ran off in such pain for leaving her standing there just like that and for the words that were said. It was true though I really didn't need this right now. I was planning on letting Madison take me home. I'd decided I would text her later to let her know I was safe and okay once I got home. _Who should I call to pick me up? Leon or Derrick? Mark was out of the picture obviously._ I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into something soft and hard at the same time. _Ouch! Wait I said that in my head._

"Ouch! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention and I was just walking and I don't really know where I'm going and I'm sorry I know I'm rumbling a lot." I tried to shut myself up, I bet this person though I was a maniac since I looked like a mess.

"Oh this is just great!" I picked up my phone and it had been completely broken from the fall. How am I supposed to get a hold of anyone now?" I kneeled down to grab my phone when a hand quickly picked it up before I could grasp it.

" Are you alright?" a sooth voice asked.

" I'll be fine thanks" I got back up and looked up, following the arm that held my phone and had been extended towards me. I couldn't quite see through my hair and my puffy eyes from all the crying I did.

" It looks like your phone is a total loss. Might I be of any service, I think I owe you a new phone."

" Well I'd ask for a ride but I don't quite know you well. So do you have a cell phone I can borrow right now?" Luckily I had a spare phone at home so I would just have to transfer the card to the other phone.

" Sure I understand." With that he pulled out his cell phone through an inner jacket pocket. "Make sure you dial *1 first" he was said in a very calm low voice.

" Gotcha" I dialed my brother Leon's cell phone. _Ring Ring!_ After a couple of rings it went straight to voice mail. I decided to leave one just incase he didn't receive the call. That was when I noticed the guy's features standing in front of me. He was very tall with dark bronze colored hair it wasn't black nor was it any type of blonde. It was just the right type of brown; it was well groomed and looked like it smelled good. He had spiky medium hair but it had been cut so that the front spikes were a bit longer than the back ones they all seemed to be swaying a tad bit forward. He had been wearing all black collared jacket, pants, and shoes. He had what looked to be a plain white shirt underneath the jacket. He had very beautiful chocolate colored eyes. He had this dangerous, scary, cold and ruthless look in his eyes. Yet he was very attractive and had a charm to him.

" Thanks for letting me borrow your phone. Don't worry about this one I have an back up at home for this sort of thing." I handed back the phone to him.

" My pleasure, I'm sincerely sorry though, my apologies." He turned away and walked off before I could even ask him what his name was. I was about to walk in the other direction when I saw something shiny on the ground. _He must've dropped his keys!_ I waited and walked around the mall searching for the guy. He wasn't anywhere to be found at all and I also completely and utterly forgot that Leon had left his phone at the house. I texted his phone after Blaine stopped by and heard it ringing on the kitchen counter. I slapped my head in stupidity._ Stupid Kari. Wow now I'm talking to myself._ I ran out the mall hoping to catch the bus because I wasn't ready to walk about four miles to my house. With my luck I had just missed the last bus of the night. I only walked about two miles when I saw a payphone in the distance. I walked down the dark alley to the payphone that was just a few blocks around the corner. It was starting to get really cold and I had forgotten to bring a sweater. When I reached the phone I picked it up but there wasn't a dial tone. The wire was cut and stripped apart from the telephone pole. I was lost with no cell phone and no knowledge of my location. It was pitch black and the only light was coming from the telephone box that only lit enough for me to be able to see the frayed wire. I saw a black outlined figure a few feet from where I was standing.

"Who's there?" I was starting to panic. The only response was a chuckle. I headed for the light pole in the distance maybe it would scare him off if I were able to see this guy. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and I made the mistake of turning to look back. Next thing I knew I met face to pavement. I hit the ground way harder than I had expected to and I felt trickles of something warm running down my head. I had misstep and tripped over what seemed to be a pothole that was embedded into the street. A rock sliced through my hand as I tried lifting myself of the ground. _Where did the guy go?_ I looked around searching for any sign or sound of the guy. Hoping my eyes would adjust somehow to the darkness so that I would be able to spot the figure. I looked everywhere desperately for any sign of the guy. I was getting so scared that I felt like I was literally stuck frozen in time and to the ground, I couldn't and wouldn't move a muscle. For some reason the street seemed darker and colder. Now that I had thought about it I realized something and put it all together. I had finally come to the conclusion that the reason I couldn't find the guy was not because he had disappeared into the dark or left me to wander alone on the streets. I couldn't find him because he tricked me… he had me right where he wanted..into his trap. I had fallen into his lair.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked up to see how far I had fallen down this stupid hole. _Hmm it couldn't have been that far down could it? I mean its not like I broke my leg or anything and I didn't black out. _The warm liquid was still trickling down my head and I was starting to feel just a bit dizzy. _Ugh. My head hurts horribly_. I heard a low grumble more like low chuckling straight across from me. I tried standing up and a couple of times I fell back down. Standing up was making me feel even dizzier.

I tried to walk straight towards the laughing, it didn't help that it was dark either. I couldn't keep my balance anymore. I stumbled and fell over and I expected to hit the pavement again but instead I fell into something soft and warm. It held me up something I hadn't expected. I could hear a voice but it was fading away or maybe it was just me going unconscious.

(KARI!)

(y…e…a?)

(What are you doing here!)

(…)

(Stay with me Kari!)

(N..i..g..h.t.. n..i..g..h..t)

(D..a..d..d..y)

The last thing I remember was it faded to black. Next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital. One I hadn't been in one since my late parents. I could hear two people having a conversation outside. It was more like they were arguing more than anything.

" You told me that you could handle this! That you would keep her safe! That's the only reason I agreed to this! " This voice sounded familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was a girl's voice.

" How was I supposed to know that someone was going to ditch her at the mall? RIGHT BEFORE I COULD GET THERE!" _ Madison? No it can't be can it? And who's this guy yelling like a nut?_

" Maybe if you were such a great friend then you would have called me as soon as she stormed off!" _I bet that one hurt Madison's ego. Yep so Madison is probably most likely one of them._

" EXCUSE ME? If you weren't at the mall then how did you coincidently find her in this condition?"

" I told you exactly what I know I was walking down the street and she popped up out of nowhere all beat up and bruised! Then she just collapsed and went unconscious." _That was only half the story whoever this is._

" Who goes out into a street and all of a sudden finds someone they know all beat up? HUH? You must have done it to her yourself then? YOU THINK IM A DAMN IDIOT TO BELIEVE YOUR LIES!"

" I'M NOT GONNA STAY HERE LISTENING TO YOUR INSULTS! JUST ASK HER YOURSELF! I'M GOING TO GO NOW BEFORE I LEAVE I AM GOING TO TELL HER BYE!" The door opened very fast and it startled me a little.

"Kari!" he looked pretty shocked about me being awake.

" Blaine?"

"Kari?"

"Blaine?"

"Kari?"

"Okay we really need to stop this haha" My head still hurt a bit as I laughed.

" It's nice to see your smile" he sighed with relief. "The Doc said you would be out cold for at least another 3 days."

"3 days? How long has it been? What's today?" I asked so many questions I didn't think he could keep up.

"It's been 4 days and today is Wednesday."

"You mean to tell me I have been out since Friday?"

" Yes you hit your head pretty badly. In fact when you fell on me I thought you were already dying."

"Fell on you? You mean to tell me that was you back there? What were you doing down that hole?" As soon as I said that he seemed to shift uncomfortably. " Wait how does Madison know you? I haven't ever introduced ya'll."

"That night you were out at the mall, your brother Leon called Madison asking where you were at. Of course she didn't know where you were so she lied that you where with a guy named Blaine (me of course) and you were interviewing me somewhere at the mall. I guess from there she asked for my number and I told her I'd try to find you and take you home safely."

"Oh that explains it then" I still was confused about that damn rabbit hole I fell down.

"Yea"

"You still haven't answered what you were doing down that hole."

" Look you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

" Try me"

" Fine I was down there because I am really a…" he paused for a bit looking a bit undecided. He bit down on his lip.

" I'm really a vamp.." He shut up quickly as Madison and a familiar figure walked in. It was the guy from the mall.

" Hey Kari..Um…this guy says he knows you? Something about he broke your cell phone?" she said with a grin. As both guys looked at me I looked at Madison and she winked at me. I don't know why but I blushed brightly.

"So Kari is it?" The guy said in a sweet voice. I don't think it was intentional but it came out that way.

"Yes it is and what is yours? I never got the chance to thank you properly" I smiled

"It's Dean.. Dean Hikari" He seems to give a small smirk towards Blaine.

" Well Mr. Hikari this is my best friend Madison Paige and my friend Blaine. Uhh Blaine I don't know your last name. Sorry."

" Its Gunner." He gave a deathly look towards Dean. I noticed Dean and Blaine never lost eye contact with one another not even once after that. The tension was rising and I could feel it in the air. I didn't know what there problem was if they obviously had just met. Dean was the first to break eye contact and look towards me.

" Call me Dean, no need to be formal" I heard Blaine mutter under his breath. I couldn't stand the tension in the room any longer.

" Madison.. Blaine.. Could you please give us two a few minutes?" I said with a puppy dogface that I know Maddy couldn't resist.

"Of course Kari!" I watched her drag Blaine out by the arm. He unwillingly let himself be dragged across the room.

"Kari if you need ANYTHING… don't be afraid to call me." Blaine stated this all while not even looking at me but looking at Dean. The door closed shut and it was just he and I in the room.

" So now.. I um have your keys, I know you had dropped them after you bumped into me."

He let out a sigh of relief. " So that's where they went, I thought somebody had pick pocketed me." I felt that the tension had left the room along with Blaine.

" Yea sorry about that I tried looking for you but you weren't there. I hope you got home safely."

" Actually I never got home, I was stuck outside my house the entire 4 days that you were unconscious."

_(Gasp) _"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" I felt so bad about that I wonder how he managed those four days all outside by himself. He let out a burst off laughter. He had a very light sweet contagious laugh that I couldn't help but laugh myself.

" Kari, calm down I stayed at a near by friends house" His smile was so warm but yet it was devious as well. I felt very comfortable and smitten with him.

" That's a relief I thought I was going to have to beat myself over it for letting that happen to you when it was my fault." He held a serious pained look on his face.

" Hey don't say that I am perfectly fine. You should worry about yourself look at you going into dark alley's at night and falling in hole's." he was really concerned at this point. He was even starting to get a worry line.

" Dean why do you look vaguely familiar? It's like I have seen you from somewhere before. Somewhere from a very long time ago_." I could've sworn I had seen him somewhere from a time before the mall._

" It's because you have." He was pretty disappointed I guess at the fact I couldn't remember. _Where had I seen him before? I haven't met any other Dean Hikari unless. Nah how they look nothing alike at all! He ran away a long time ago and was pronounced dead/missing._

"DEAN! 8TH GRADE DEAN? I was shocked if that was to be him. " My best friend Dean? " He smiled and let out a slightly nervous laugh at my face I'm guessing.

" Yes you got it right the one and only." I'm amazed Kari at how much you have grown and changed into something more beautiful than I remember. I was still shocked and my jaw had dropped since he had to close it.

"Look who's talking, you look completely different your well toned and actually look manly and not a skinny twig walking around. Also I can see your not wearing any glasses anymore. I'd think you're a whole new different person. "So did you know all along that it was me at the mall?" I was very curious at this point.

" Actually no, I had a feeling but I needed to make sure it was you before I said anything. I had searched for you for a long time and was just about to give up. I thought something happened to you as well after your parents died."

" How did you know about that." It was a touchy subject that I usually don't get into with certain people. I was very very curious though.

"Believe me Kari I have my resources. I always knew the important things. Who do you think sent you the anonymous gifts on your birthday?" He seemed very happy to mention that

" That was you? How? Why?" I couldn't really find the right words at the moment. "Errm..Thank you, humph." I turned away in embarrassment and a little resentment.

" What's wrong?"

" Well I know you ran away but you could've at least texted me, mailed me, came around for my birthday at least." I was pretty hurt that my best friend along with Madison hadn't called or been around that whole time I need them the most. Madison would be shocked though to know this is Dean the DEAN we grew up with.

" I know Kari, I'm sorry but I couldn't at the moment and I still can't be around too long. I can't risk it. There's too many people after me." He looked so gloomy and lost as he said that. I could tell he wanted to make it up but there was no way he could by the look on his face.

" If you're in trouble you need to tell me!" I got up I felt my heart racing._ What kind of trouble could he be in? How can I help?_

" Please relax, it's nothing that you can solve or help me with. It isn't that simple. Look Kari I have to go but please be careful and I promise I will see you soon. About that Blaine guy it's best to stick around him." I could tell he wasn't playing around no matter how much Blaine's name seemed to be poison in his mouth.

" I thought you didn't like Blaine though. Why don't you anyway?" I said it purposefully because none of which he was saying was making sense to me. I was hoping to get some answers. He headed straight out the door slowly opening it.

" It's true I may not fancy him but neither do I resent him. I can like it or not but in the end him and me are the same. Both having a mutual goal the only difference is that Blaine is only fighting for one thing, while I am fighting for two so I am a target while he is not and that enables him to keep you safe and be able to be with you at all times." _Fighting for? What is he talking about? How are they the same? _Dean left before I could ask any more questions. I laid back and started thinking about all the things he said. My eyelids were getting heavy and I couldn't help drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of days had passed and I was discharged from the hospital. I hadn't spoken to Dean since then. I was hoping that he had been all right after all he had been gone since 8th grade. I don't know the whole story I actually never even knew why he left. All I know is that many of the authorities made him a suspect to his parent's murder. Eventually the case was closed they hadn't been able to find him, so they suspected he had gone missing with the real culprit or he was dead somewhere. I continued packing up all my mess in my room; so many memories had been here. Moving was easy it was just the memories that I felt I was leaving behind although it wasn't such a bad thing because I was leaving part of my bad past with Mark behind as well. The apartment Madison and me decided to move into was all by itself. It was more like an abandoned house but yet there wasn't anything scary about it. In fact, it was beautiful a 3 bedroom and 2 bathroom and big dinning room and living room. I had decided that this was the best time for me to move and Blaine still needed my room as soon as I was able to move. After all he had done for me I couldn't make him wait any longer. I had to admit I really enjoyed hanging out with Blaine and going places with him. Yet even though he kept my mind off of things I still couldn't stop worrying about Dean. _Hmm.. Now where did I put the tape? (Ding Dong)_. I rushed quickly down the steps making sure not to trip again. I answered the door and to my amusement it was Blaine.

"Ready for your big move?" He seemed really excited to be helping me move. Maybe a little too excited.

" Yes can you help me with the boxes? I forgot to get something from my room." I headed up towards my stairs when I heard a loud _(thump)_ as I entered the room.

"What the? Dean?"

"Shhh.." He quickly rushed over behind me and quickly cupped his hand lightly around my mouth. I heard him close and lock the door behind us. " Listen to me" he quietly whispered in my ear and turned me around resting his hands on my shoulders. I felt nervous and flustered at the same time. I felt like Jell-O at that precise moment in time. " Kari, I want you to have this. For all the times I failed you and couldn't be here as a friend when you needed me." He took my hand and place a silver ring with two hearts that had a dark purple and green color to them and at the bottom right a tiny diamond was placed.

" What is this for?" The ring was so beautiful I was speechless. Nobody had ever given me anything like this before.

" I told you what it was for. Consider it a friendship ring. I tried picking out something as beautiful as you but I couldn't find anything so this will have to do." I got really shy at those words.

" Now I remember why you my best friend haha just kidding." He laughed at that remark. I didn't want to ask him because I already felt I knew the answer but inevitably I did anyway. " Dean? How long will you be gone for this time?"

"Honestly, I really don't know maybe the same amount of days, maybe less or more. It all depends." I closed my eyes and took in his scent. I didn't know when the next time I'd see him would be. He had the very distinct scent almost like a sweet, spicy cinnamon type. I didn't want to cry so I held it in because I couldn't let him see how upsetting it was for me to see him have to leave. I had just reunited with a best friend and now every so often he would have to leave. Out of nowhere I felt his strong arms embrace me. It felt so good to be in the arms of someone I had missed and never really realized until now. I had another question that I really didn't want an answer to but I need to know. It was easier asking him this way then asking him face to face so I went for it.

" Is there any chance that I could lose you forever before we even get the chance to catch up?" I could feel a hesitation and him swallow hard.

" Do you really want to know the answer to that question?"

" Well then how much of a possibility?"

" Don't worry about that right now." I was really worried, much too worried to just let it go.

"Dean, please just tell me." I pleaded

"It's a very high chance, if I make one wrong move, one wrong mistake and anyway who interferes will be next." I didn't want to hear anymore because I didn't want to hope for the worst so I rested on him and I could've fallen asleep to if he didn't have to go. I didn't want him to leave and that embrace felt shorter than it actually was. I didn't want that possibility to come true. I couldn't make him stay especially not with that much of a risk. I had to just let him go until then. It was time and I knew it he was getting ready to leave. I was happy I was moving or else I don't think that I would be able to get over what happened here in this room today.

"Bye, Kari" I heard the guilt and pain in his voice of having to leave me behind. Before I could tell him bye there was a knock on the door and I turned around to get it. I looked back and just as I suspected. He was gone.

(Author Note) Thank You everyone again for reading my stories =) im so excited to be writing them and people actually responding to them. This is the last chapter for today i uploaded about 3 so i will write maybe one more tomorrow or i might wait till next week to do more :).. I made this one short because i think it sorta ended itself in this chapter and if i continue then it wouldn't have turned out like this.. so stay tuned for Chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7

I had moved into my new home with Madison. All was going well nothing really knew had happened. I took my time setting up my new room. My house was much like the one I previously lived in right when you entered the living room was to the left then further back was the kitchen. To the right of the stairs was a den that we barely used. Up top the stairs the restroom was straight ahead. To the right were the three rooms. The one to the farther back had been mine and inside was to the left was the restroom in my bedroom. Madison didn't really like the idea of a restroom in her room so she let me keep the room. I waited many hours hoping maybe Dean would return. Eventually hours turned into days and days turned into weeks. I hadn't seen him in so long and nobody knew how I was feeling so I decided to get out to try to keep my mind off of things. I flipped threw my phone until I found Blaine. He was the only person I knew that was up for anything. Madison continued working at the book store where she originally had in the first place. I needed a break off so I managed to persuade my boss to give me about a month off since I had never really taken an breaks and it was a small business family friend that could manage on its own without me. It rang a couple of times until he finally picked up.

Blaine: "Hello?"

Kari: " Blaine is that you?" His phone had a lot of static and it seemed really noisy on the other side.

Blaine: "Yea is me. Did you need something?" He seemed in a hurry to hang up.

Kari: " I sorta… wanted to see if you would like to hang out with me today?" I was in desperate need of some comfort and something to keep my mind away from Dean otherwise I might go crazy.

Blaine: " My bad Kari but I'm sorta busy right now" I could here a bit of giggling now and some loud music in the background.

Kari: " No nevermind its okay sorry I intruded on you." (_click) guys, guys, guys!_ I hung up before he could respond. I was really bad at handling rejection and rather try to avoid it.

I went onto the den and logged on to the computer real quick just to check if I had any message from Caleb. _Hmmm non so far I hope he's doing alright._ I immediately logged off after a few minutes of surfing the web. I head outside to get some air when I saw the white corvette pull up around the corner. It was very bright outside so the sun reflected of the the car making it look like some kinda racing movie. Blaine stopped in front of the house and opened up the passenger door. He had been motioning with his hand for me to get in. I hopped into the car and he drove off.

" So where are we heading?" I asked curiously.

" Well I was thinking since I am throwing a party at my house we can just go over there?" He had a big cheesy grin on his face. That's when I notice how similar but yet differently they were. Blaine had no sense of deviousness to him. He was all around straightforward. While Dean had something hidden behind every smile and smirk. Something that I found very attractive and sweet but yet if you got on his wrong side it could be considered a bone chilling smile of death that showed no remorse. It took about ten minutes to get too his house and I was surprised at how dark it had gotten. We arrived at his house it was a two story house with what seemed to be a large swimming pool in the back. It was a very fancy looking neighborhood there where many nice looking cars in the huge parking lot. Some cars that I had only ever seen on tv and in magazines.

" Looks like the parties already started." I thought he was gonna get out and bust of move because he looked very excited.

" That's nice, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this but I'm not really the partying type." I let out a big sigh I had really hoped it didn't disappoint him too much. _I'm not about to get drunk and take my top off or any outrageous thing like that._ _I actually like knowing where I am and what I am doing._

" You don't drink?" I seemed to surprise him with my remark.

" No sorry, I don't like the idea of not knowing what your doing and with whom your doing whatever with." _I hate explaining myself. I mean why else would someone not like to drink?_

" No matter what drunk or not. You'd always know what you'd be doing with me." His sly wink said it all. I didn't even have to ask what that ment. _Oh brother! Another conceited guy. Please don't talk to me about this._ I headed into the house following in after him. I could hear the music close by not to mention it was so loud that the ground was shaking as well. The house was painted in a dark red. There were many different types of ancient paintings and all kinds of weapons that were displayed. Many of the paintings looked like warriors and knights for the medieval times. I followed Blaine into the main room where the party was being held. When I got there it was bigger than I expected. There was strobe lights and a disco ball on the ceiling and even a DJ was playing some music. This room looked different from the other part of the house because it looked like a more modern. A lot of techno and dance songs where playing on the dance floor. Blaine asked me to dance with him and I did for awhile until a slow song came on and then I wasn't really in the mood anymore. As me and Blaine walked by squeezing through the crowd some people whispered I could make out was _( Why that girl),(Who's that?), ( Wait until Blair finds out). _That's all I heard from certain girls who all looked like they belonged in some sort of odd click. He took me up the stairs and down the corridor. He led me to his room inside there was a redish brown dresser and a large closet about twice the size of mine. There was a flat screen tv on a nightstand and a tall lamp at the corner of the bed. Directly above the bed was a window. I was pooped so I decided to lay down on the bed and relax for a bit. All I could do was wonder and think about everything that had happened that last time. I noticed Blaine had been pacing around back in forth in the room.

"Blaine are you alright?" I asked him because it looked like something had been bothering him.

" No Kari I'm not. I have a confession to make and I really don't know how your going to handle it."

" Okay well spill then."

" You remember that time at the hospital I was about to tell you something?" He paused letting me rethink to that specific moment.

" Um yea what about it?" At the moment I was utterly confused and wondering what he was starting to get at.

" Well I didn't get to tell you this Kari but the truth is…" He paused for a bit longer.

"Blaine just tell me please"

" I am a Vampire Hunter"

" A what? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Had this guy just gone mad or was it I who misunderstood?

" I am a Vampire Hunter. You know a person who hunts vampires. Come here." He took my hand and pulled me down the hall way to one of the other rooms. "Richard!. Please come here."

A strange tall dangly guy came speeding down towards Blaine.

"Yes Mr. Gunner at your service." He dressed in uniform and was very formal towards Blaine.

"This is my butler Richard" he said to me." Richard I have just told Ms. Avalon about us now please. Show her your fangs." _Fangs? Ok he really has gone psychotic._ I watched as the young looking butler opened his mouth and opened up his lips he fangs suddenly protruded out. I didn't know what to say. His butler looked very fierce and ferocious I was for the first time ever scared out of my pants. Blaine must of saw the horror and shock on my face.

"Richard that will be all. Thank You."

" As always Mr. Gunner." Richard turned around and walked the other direction. I didn't understand why he had a vampire as a butler if he was a hunter. I didn't understand how this could all be real. Blaine grabbed me with pleading eyes and tried to shake me back into the real world.

"Kari! Please Kari snap out of it!"

" w-ww-what was th-a-at?" I was stumbling over my words so much.

" Kari he is an old family friend that was turned into a vampire. Not all vampires are bad and not all are good. The same goes for the vampire hunters. Some of us hunters work with the bad vampires to get rid of the good ones." I was still in shock. My legs buckled and I wanted to run out of here but I didn't even know where I was.

"Kari! Please I need to tell you something more! That's not even the worst part! You won't believe what I saw!" As much as I tried listening I couldn't understand what he was saying.

" Please it's about Dean!" _Dean my Dean? No he can't be or can he a Vampire Hunter?_

" Is he a Hunter as well?" That's all I could manage to say.

" No Kari he's not he's a vampire but please listen because Dean… I saw it and I saw it all… I was there….Dean is….he's dead."

."


	8. Chapter 8

"Dead?" I uttered the words over and over in my head. The word had felt almost too foreign to me although I knew death very well and its meaning.

"Yes." He lowered his head in shame. " I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to help him. He was more than just a vampire to me. He was also my brother and they very well made sure he was to die slowly and painfully." All these cryptic images flashed in my head as I imagined the pain and torture he must've felt in his last moments. I cringed. _Who was it that did this? And why? It must've been all the others, the one's Blaine mentioned to me not to long ago._

" If only I had gotten there sooner." I heard him quietly mutter to himself. He muttered something odd at the moment but I didn't understand. No matter how much I wanted to blame someone right now though, I just couldn't blame him.

" Blaine! It's not your fault!" I hadn't realized that I was crying until I started choking on my own words. Very warm tears kept flowing down and there was no way of stopping them. I surprised myself as I buried myself into Blaine and hugged him really tight. Right now I didn't want to be alone and I hoped he didn't want to either. There was an unbearable breaking inside my chest and a sharp pain was replaced with my beating heart. An all too familiar feeling and I knew what it had meant; I knew it all too well. Another important part of my life lost and taken before I even had the chance to at say goodbye. It felt as if my heart was literally breaking into millions of bits and pieces, pieces that were forever broken. Blaine must've been hurting as well, for he had lost an important part of him, for he had lost his brother. No words needed to be exchanged in order to feel each others pain because we both knew how the other felt. He wrapped me up into his arms and held me there tightly. I could feel his warmth through his jacket; something I never felt when Dean had held me. Even though, these two guys were completely different from each other, I was still able to feel that they were related just by their comforting gestures. I hadn't notice either that I was sobbing lightly.

"Shh Shh is going to be okay." His voice had been so gentle and warm unlike all the other times where it was cheery and hopeful. It seemed like forever that we were standing that way until I finally pulled myself away.

"Is it alright if I stay here tonight? I don't feel like being alone right now." I didn't know where I was and I wasn't sure if I would be able to sleep tonight anyway.

He perked up a bit. " Sure Kari, your always welcomed here." Besides its getting too late for you already. It's going to be 10 o'clock and it's very dangerous at this hour for anyone to be out roaming around."

" WOW! 10 already?" Time had flown by and I hadn't even noticed how dark it was outside. I walked towards the window and opened up the shades. Although the dim house lights lit up a bit of the neighborhood, it was still pitch black. With no moon out it seemed as if a black velvety blanket covered the sky. Neither of us said anything we just stood there in silence as I could hear the music going on still down at the party. A very slow and sad song started playing at the exact moment that I wanted to break down.

Blaine was starting to walk slowly towards the door. " I'll be back, I need to end the party." As he silently closed the door I heard his footsteps as he walked down the hallway. I looked around the room and tried to take in its surroundings. On one of the bookshelves there were a few pictures lying around loosely. I could tell that someone had recently been looking through them. One in particular piqued my interest. It was a picture that was placed faced down and far away from the others. I picked it up and examined the photo very closely underneath the lamp on the left of the bookshelf. It had been a picture of two boys that looked about a year older than me. I went over the picture a couple of more times and I knew who it was. It was Blaine and Dean; they each had their arm around each other's shoulders. There wasn't much of a difference between the two except that Blaine was about an inch shorter and he looked a little tanner. I placed the picture the exact way that I had found it. I had heard the music stop a while ago but I still heard some commotion going on downstairs so I went to see what was up. I quietly walked down the stairs incase there were any stubborn guest who were refusing to leave the party. I saw people scattering like ants except they were faster. All the butlers and maids were cleaning up the mess. It would've taken about 20 people to clean this mess up. Being that the maids and butlers were vampires it only took four to have the house spotless in under five minutes. I had spotted Richard because I noticed that Blaine wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Excuse me, Mr. Richard sir? Where do you think I could find Blaine?" I was pretty scared to be face to face in front of a vampire all by myself even though he looked so innocent.

" Please Ms. Avalon, Just Richard will do. Mr. Gunner is currently in the next room I could lead you to him."

" Yes please." He immediately led the way passed the double doors that entered into another hallway; it was narrower than the others.

" I am sorry Ms. Avalon but this is as far as I can take you." He turned around and headed for the other direction._ As far as you can take me? But why?_ I continued walking down the straight hallway until I reached another door. Slowly I opened the door in hopes that I wasn't disturbing or intruding on him. I heard two voices, one belonging to Blaine and the other belonging to an unfamiliar female voice.

" HOW COULD YOU HIM ESCAPE?" Blaine hadn't ever yelled like that not even at the hospital, this time he seemed very furious like he was about to blow his top off and go on a rampage.

"I-I d-don't.. I don't know" By the sound of the woman's voice I could tell she feared him. It was so intense that even though I wasn't looking directly into Blaine's eyes I still could imagine what it must've felt like. I tried to get a close view of what exactly he was doing to the poor woman. The room was like a big library that held hundreds and thousands of books and shelves. I could hear the echoes coming from the back corner of the room. I walked quietly and carefully towards the corner to where I could get a view of what was going on. _Who knows what he would do to me if he knew I was eavesdropping? I don't even want to find out._ I couldn't see them or what exactly he was doing to her; I only was able to hear what was going on. As I looked around to for a better place to listen I saw a stairway that lead to the second floor on the opposite side of the room. I walked up trying make as little squeaking and stomping as I could. The stairs were connected to a balcony where you could over look the whole library. I ducked and started crawling on my stomach to the corner that Blaine and the woman had been. I stopped once I reached the corner without being seen I peeked in between the bars and I had a perfect view of them. I saw as the woman was lifted and pinned up by a bookshelf.

"WHERE IS HE NOW?" he still held the same tone of anger.

" L-Last I-I s-s-sa-w him w-a-as-s in a ware-ware-house."

" HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE FAILED TO DO?" _What? Who was supposed to be dead?_ " WHAT HAPPENED AFTER I LEFT THE PLACE? HE WAS BARELY ABLE TO MOVE AT ALL AND I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!"

"I'm sorry sir I couldn't finished the job. He begged and pleaded for me to let him go. After that he threatened that if we ever tried to kill him again then we'd be next. He said whoever gets in his way from having the girl then they will be tortured and destroyed and he'd be sure that she'd be there to watch." I saw the terror and fear that was in her eyes. Blaine must've cooled down because he released her from is grip.

" You do know that he is going to come after us now and he's going to come after her as well? She's not safe here, not anymore." She nodded in agreement to what he was saying.

"WELL DON"T JUST STAND THERE IDIOT! WORK NEEDS TO BE DONE. SO FIND HIM AND FIND HIM NOW!"_ Find whom? This isn't making any sense to me._

"Yes, Sir!" with that she swiftly vanished out of the room leaving a cold gust of wind in her place. Blaine stood still rubbing his chin apparently thinking to himself.

"Hmm…if he's still alive then I wonder if..."

" If what?" _oops! I said it out loud didn't I._ Blaine looked up directly at me, my eyes met his gaze, I could only see the darkness in his. _Uh oh what now?_

_(Hello everyone i have gotten many positive comments =) and reviews and i want to thank you so much yet again :). It is getting really difficult to keep this story going. so i thank you all for ya'lls great ideas =D...OO i wonder what is gonna happen next :O)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

(RECAP: blaine just spotted Kari spying on him in the library)

Breaking eye contact in a panic, I stumbled over myself inorder to get as far away from the balcony as I could. I looked around the second floor desperately searching for a way out.

"KARI! I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE!" he screamed in anger.

_Think Kari think, we need a way out._ I figured that I should've listened at school well the teacher's told us to stay calm and not panic. That's exactly what I had done, I had frozen in my spot too scared to move or think up a plan. _Come on KARI! _I told myself in order to boost my confidence. _I can do this_. I was giving up because there was no way that I could get out of this situation now and who knows once Blaine got up here what he'd do. I could hear him as he ran up the stairs to the second floor. In the corner of my eye I saw something sparkle and shine, it was the bright lights from the ceiling that where shining on the ring that Dean had given me just before he left. The purple and green stones looked beautifully as the light shone on them. _I can't just give up without trying first because Dean never gave up fighting for his life. _Blaine was already close by I could hear his steps get closer and closer with each passing second. I took one last glance around and hid between two bookshelves. They were as long as the ones that you would find in the library. There were only about six rows of them so it wouldn't take long before he'd find me. Walking in a crouch I scurried to the end of the book shelf and planted my back against the flat surface.

"I know your up here." Blaine said. " Listen Kari, I'm not going to hurt you and I'm sorry that I startled you. Please let me explain." I could hear is quiet footsteps. In front of me was a few tables that looked like a reading area. Diagonally across from me were two doors that looked like to be an elevator and a staircase. I don't know where they would lead to but I had to make a run for it. Quickly I dashed towards the corner zigzagging in and out of the tables. There wasn't any doubt that he hadn't spotted me. I punched the button to the elevator and luckily it quickly opened. I stumbled in hitting my head against the wall and dropping to the floor. Blaine was a few meters away from the elevator door. He looked in my direction and headed towards me as fast as he could. Too bad I was faster as I lifted up one of my legs and hit one of the buttons. I didn't care where I went as long as I got the heck out of here.

(Author note:so so sorry ppl i have been super busy but i should be back now :D thank you for all your messages on wanting me to continue the story)


	10. Chapter 10

Next thing I knew I heard something snap and felt the elevator plummeting in a downward direction. There was loud screeching as I felt my body start to rise in the opposite direction that the elevator was going. I figured that the only way the elevator would stop is once we hit a dead and at that point I'd be dead to. There was always an escape at the top of the elevator or if not then I would have to make my own. Using the force crushing me against the ceiling I pushed out one of the panels. I guessed that there was only a few floors left before I would be a mashed potato. I hurriedly made my way to the top of the elevator crouching as I tried crawling to balance myself. It was dark except for a few tiny light strips along the edges of the walls. The fast motion of the falling elevator made everything look blurry. I saw as a couple of floors passed me in a blur. _A few seconds left. Its now or never._ I jumped in attempt to reach for something to hold on.

"YES! GOT IT!" I shouted as I managed to grab onto a tiny ledge. It hurt really bad as I tried holding onto the ledge. I struggled to pick myself up and I panicked because I had no where to step to prop myself upward. It was so hard to hold on that I felt my arms giving out. Too weak to pull myself I took a glance downward and I saw nothing but darkness below me. With that I heard a loud crash which I imagine to be the elevator.

"HELP! ANYONE! BLAINE?"

It was useless to cry for help. Knowing that I had been far away from wherever I was earlier. Fighting so hard to hang on and I began to sweat. That was bad because my hands started sweating as well and I began to feel myself slipping. _NO!_ I felt so helpless that I felt my adrenaline start to kick in. I managed to draw up enough strength that I was able to lift up my own weight. _Thank goodness I…_Somehow I lost my grip and ended up slipping. I had no more energy left to try to hold on again. I felt myself as I fell backwards into the black pit below me. I closed my eyes because I didn't want the blur of falling to be the last thing I saw. Then last thing I remembered is everything managed to go darker.

The next thing I knew I woke up with a bad headache. _Ouch! _The back of my head was throbbing rapidly.

"Now would've been a perfect time for medicine." I sighed. Sitting straight up I looked all around me. "You mean to tell me all that struggling when I was just a floor away from the ground?" I had landed on top of the now broken elevator. Oddly enough I wasn't expecting a door to be this far below. I had to have already been underground at this rate. I used one of the broken elevator pieces to force in-between the elevator door in order to separate it. I stepped out and began to look around. A pain shot up through my leg I hadn't notice but my leg was bleeding a lot. I can to a conclusion that my leg had been broking from the fall. Immediately I took off my top shirt and wrapped it tightly around the gash of my leg. _Good thing I always wear a tank top underneath._ Limping my way was hard as I fought back tears from the unbearable pain. It was still very dark outside and a couple of street looking lamps lit up what looked like to be a deserted street. I walked a few miles until I saw a large gate that had a broken sign that said Beware beyond this point. So somehow I was back outside but I didn't know where, since I haven't ever visited this area before. In the distance I saw hope, there were a couple of large looking houses. As I got closer to the houses I notice that there was a major distance between them, something I hadn't noticed before. I quickly headed for the nearest house which also looked to be the biggest. It looked very dangerous but yet very warm and comforting at the same time. _What was that?_ I saw something quick and fast moving beyond the bushes. There was some rattling as I saw a large pair of colored eyes looking directly at me. There was a menacing growl that was coming from the same direction. Something told me that whatever this thing was wasn't friendly at all. Carefully, I limped in the direction of the house hoping that someone would be home to answer. I finally had made it to the porch and rang the doorbell. The thing that was back there kept growling and snarling. It was getting closer and closer and nobody was answering the door. I started beating at the door and with just my luck it opened. As I stepped in I slammed the door behind me. The growling seemed to stopped but I didn't want to peak out the window who knows what I would see? Maybe a pair of eyes looking directly at me with the only thing keeping us at a distance would be the glass? No thank you!

"Hello? Anybody home?" There was no answer. Many lights were on but there was no answer. This place had a particular smell and it seemed quite familiar but I couldn't piece it together at the moment. I made myself at home, something I hadn't done in a long while. At the left was a big wide-open area filled with A large fireplace to the far left, two sofas that made a backwards L shape and a huge screen TV. There was another empty room that led beyond that point. To the right of the front door was a beautiful kitchen. A black granite island was set in the middle and to the left of it was an all black stove and refrigerator. Behind the island was a sink and some high and low cabinets that lined up against the wall. Every piece of furniture was a dark black color. The house was a very dark maroon painted color. I opened up the refrigerator and found some tasty beverages. I took a soda and popped it open it was very refreshing. I scavenged through the cabinets and found some chips to my surprise they were my favorite kind. It was quite odd that everything in this house so far is what I pictured my dream house to look like and it held my favorite snacks in the kitchen. My leg still ached in pain but I managed to deal with it since I had no idea where the nearest hospital might be and I didn't want to wander around with that thing roaming outside. After I finished snacking I laid down on the sofa thinking about Dean and everything that had happened with Blaine. I needed sleep and managed to knock out by crying myself to sleep.


End file.
